Lost To The Dragon's FlamesHiei oneshot
by Angelus1889
Summary: Mukuro has a friend staying at her castle for a 50-year event; an event that will entangle the lives of her heir and this friend in a most...tantilizing way...WARNINGS: Lemons bondage , OOC, Language


A Dragon's Heat

_**Lost to the Dragon's Flames**_

_**Warning(s): OOC**_

_**Lemon: Rough+Bondage**_

_**Language**_

_**Very Long**_

_**(Rating: Mature)**_

_**(This is dedicated to my bestest bud, HiEisBaBiGurl07; a.k.a. Yukiko. I hope you likes! 3333)**_

You snorted in amusement as you soared high over the mountain plains, ignoring the alarm sounded on you. You swooped down and snared a stray lamb from the rocks that had wandered away from one of the flocks in the confusion, and then regained altitude, circling the mountaintop. When you had made sure that there were no male demons around it, you carefully landed atop the small roost where you ate all your kills while in this land, the lamb carcass still limply hanging from your powerful, scaly jaws.

The bones from your previous kills in earlier years still were littered thickly around the nooks and crevasses between the massive stones, almost as if they clung to their last bit of life by hiding here. You folded your wings and curled up in your roost, slowly savoring the small lamb as you gazed with lazy interest at the immense fortress that you soon would be staying in once more as the fiery passion that arises from deep within you every half-century slowly awakes and makes your blood boil.

Mukuro's POV "And what did this dragon look like?" you asked with your voice dripping with boredom, as you already knew the answer. The young soldier that was giving the report looked out of the window uneasily, as if the said dragon would suddenly emerge from the shadows of the night and swallow him whole for even daring to speak of it. "I-it was very large, a sandy brown with a tint of a bluish-green in the spikes along its back. It had enormous, bat-like wings that took up the length of its body; from the crests of its shoulders to the base of its long, spiked tail. If I can say so, ma'am, I'm sure it was a Western Dragon, as it was a long-legged quadruped and resembled more of a dragon that lives in the mountains, not snake-like in appearance, which is the trait of the Eastern Dragons, which usually live in forests and jungles, if they ever come to the earth at all." You nodded, arching an elegant eyebrow. This young boy, whom you'd just recruited to your ranks, was crazier about dragons than a certain fire youkai that would not hesitate to send his blazing from his right arm if you piss him off. This young one would constantly get into trouble for not carrying out his sentry duties, usually found reading some sort of book on dragons, which interested you, as most of your adult soldiers couldn't read, let alone and teenage boy like this. You had a feeling that this boy was more excited than fearful about the dragon he spotted flying lazily near your fortress. Still, the frenzied report about this particular dragon did not surprise you in the least, as you knew she'd be coming in a matter of days. "Very good. You're dismissed." You said, shooing him off with a single wave of your hand. "Yes, Lady Mukuro." He said with a bow before exiting your chambers, quietly shutting the door behind him. You sighed and got up from the chair you were sitting in, walking towards the window. The moon was non-existent tonight, the stars the only things illuminating the stone walls of your stronghold. The shadows were clinging to your fortress and the land beyond, as if claiming them for its own. Speaking of shadows…

Hiei had been gone for hours now, '_Training my body and mind_…' as he put it. You smirked as you thought of your temperamental little heir. Contrary to popular belief, your relationship was entirely platonic, only business and innocent friendship. Yes, there was a time when you thought you loved him…but then you realized it was not the kind of love that carried couples through the years until they were old and grey. No, this type of love was an understanding and caring love, but not the love one would feel for their mate. You loved and respected him like the good friend that he was, and you always would, but nothing more than that, and he felt the same way. But you would admit, you enjoyed his company, and felt somewhat empty when he wasn't around.

"Oh really? So, who is this Hiei person you're replacing me with? Someone I would care to meet?"

You smiled and turned to answer, only to find yourself holding your best friend. You sighed in mock annoyance. "What are you doing?" you asked. She smirked, wrapping her legs around your waist. "Being annoying, of course. I can't tell you any stories of where I've been and the things that happened there if I don't loosen you up a bit first, oh _great ruler_." She replied with a playful smirk. You sighed again and dropped her, causing her to pout and rub her behind in fake pain. "You're so mean!" she whined in a baby voice." "Oh well." You replied as you sat back down in your chair, and scoffed as she sat in the chair opposite your desk and propped her feet up on the table. "Why must you and Hiei do that same thing?" you grumbled as you slid the folder with the report of _her_ sighting over to the corner of your desk. "Again with this Hiei boy? Is he your bookie-butt or somethin'?" she asked. "No, he's merely my heir and my friend, nothing more." "Mm-Hm…is he cute?" she asked. You felt a vein pulsing on your left temple. "Belle!!" She giggled. "What? I **am** going into heat in a few hours, and if he's available AND cute…" she began. "Good luck to you. He's not very sociable." "Does he have an attitude as well?" "Very much so." Belle licked her lips, an ivory fang slipping out, running down her pierced bottom lip before sipping back into her mouth along with her tongue. "I think I like this one." She said. "He's shorter than you." "So?" Belle huffed. "I happen to like short men. They're usually more flexible." She said with a wink. You slapped your face with your hand. "Belle, you're a pervert." You said. She chuckled. "Only during this time of century." She replied. It was then that you heard your window creak open and the soft thud of cushioned boots as Hiei jumped into the room, his eyes staring straight at Belle in shock.

Hiei's POV You were tired from the long training session you had with yourself since sunrise, and wanted nothing more than to drop down on your bed and sleep for a week. But of course, you didn't show that in your outward appearance. You flitted from tree to tree with your tattered shirt and cloak in an arm, nearly sighing in relief as Mukuro's fortress came into view. It was then you noticed something strange. The soldiers were more jittery, and when one of them shouted "It's the dragon!" while pointing to a random spot in the sky, the others jumped and strung their bows, only to lower them in embarrassment as the one soldier howled in laughter. You rolled your eyes with a snort, but a thought was eating its way into your mind, and the thought was quickly becoming too big to be ignored. A dragon? They spotted a dragon today? you then tried to remember something about an old friend staying for a while that Mukuro had briefly mentioned to you this morning, but you were too tired to completely recall the statement from the confines of your mind. You groaned in weariness as you opened the window of Mukuro's private chambers and quickly leapt inside.

You were staring in shock at the gorgeous woman sitting across from Mukuro, her legs propped up on the table. You were instantly struck with an emotion you had never felt before—_**attraction**_. Her body was perfect, and the fact that she was wearing almost nothing left very little to the imagination. The first things you noticed were her horns and her large, earthly-colored wings. The second thing you noticed was that her aura wasn't like any demon you had ever felt in your life. It was more concentrated…and much more powerful. The third thing you noticed was that she was returning your gaze, and there was a distant pride in her silvery-grey eyes, as if your gawking pleased her. Somewhere, a small part of you was berating yourself for gazing so hungrily at her, but the majority of your mind was forcing your eyes to roll downward, from her eyes …to her lips…to her enormous breasts… just a teasing amount of her nipples revealed…you suddenly felt a certain part of your anatomy stiffen.

"As flattered as I am, it's impolite to stare."

Belle's POV As the small fire demon entered the room, you almost purred in satisfaction when he couldn't keep his eyes off you. You had to admit, he was the best-looking demon you had seen in a long time. He had no shirt, and you mentally licked your lips at the sight of his battle-hardened body. The ripple of those sexy muscles as he moved, faintly glistening with sweat…Mmm…I'd love to lick him all over. you thought. "I suppose this is our first time meeting. My name is Beleza Escura, but just call me Belle." You said with a slight bow. "Hn. Hiei." He grumbled in reply. "Y'know, we were just talking about you. Mukuro seems to be very proud of her heir. But she never mentioned you were so cute." You said, sparing a teasing glance at the said Demon Lord. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Should I have one of my servants go to the Ningenkai to buy a few pregnancy tests now?" At that, both you and Hiei blushed immensely. "And you said I'm a pervert! I just met him!" you yelled, though you were starting to feel a little warm and light-headed… Mukuro smirked as she pushed you and Hiei out the door. "Not that this small fact will matter in a few minutes. Hiei, take her to the spare room on the top floor. And try not to make too much noise; I have a meeting with the other Demon World rulers tomorrow, and I'd _**like**_ to get some sleep."

With that, the door was firmly shut, and you were standing next to a flustered and aroused fire demon, though he was trying hard to hide it under a mask of indifference. You mentally moaned; you needed to get to that room quickly, as the rapidly spreading fire within your body was quickly getting harder and harder to quell, and your resistance to drag Hiei to the nearest dark corner was slowly slipping. "So," you started, "are you gonna show me to my room, or am I gonna just have to start relieving myself in the hall?" you asked, trying to sound sarcastic, but you were partially serious. Hiei blushed and turned quickly, murmuring a quick "follow me" as he started to wind his way through the all too long halls. As much as you tried not to, you found yourself starting at his butt more often than not. Such perfect cheeks, round…firm…ACK!! Bad girl!! Stop it!! …Though I wouldn't mind if he said that to me…preferably while spanking me…or rather, me spanking him first…Mmm, so hot, with his sexy tight ass… AGGH!! NOOO!! I must get to the room, before it gets worse!! Why is he walking so damn slow!?

Your heat had gotten so bad at one point, that when Mukuro came up one morning to ask if you were alright because you were groaning half the night, well…there was some hardcore Yuri going on in that room for a while. (OOC: I'm sorry. I couldn't help it!! XD) Hiei was in for a horny surprise if he didn't speed it up soon…so you decided to read his mind. /_In Hiei's mind_/ Shit, I can't walk as quickly as I want too with this stupid erection…oh god…her scent...it's driving me wild…I…can't loose my control…ohhh…but…Fuck it. I want her. I want to fuck her brains out so damn bad…I…I _**need**_ it…

Oh Hiei…you can have me…for as long as you please, wherever you please, however you please. I want you to kiss me. I want you to rip off my clothes. I want you to touch me; to suck my nipples, to devour my juices, to fuck me over and over again until we collapse from exhaustion. Take me…take me now!! you thought.

You bit your lip to stop yourself from moaning out loud, closing your eyes. You felt your nipples harden, and the dull ache in your mound skyrocketed to a fast-pace throb. You were soaking wet. You didn't have to look to see that; you felt it seeping through your thong, dripping down your legs. You saw Hiei tense up; you knew he could smell your juices. He came to a sudden stop in front of a door—but the stop was so sudden that you walked right into him, which, consequently, sent you both crashing to the floor. But since you were taller than him, he was surprised to have his face buried in your luscious breasts. Much to your dismay, your groins were touching **everywhere**, and you involuntarily gasped as his stiff, cloth covered erection presses firmly against your pulsing heat.

You couldn't take it anymore.

You both were lost.

You started grinding roughly against him, taking his hands—which you noticed had sharp claws on his slender fingertips, and placed them on the slender strips of cloth that barely covered your breasts. Hiei moaned quietly and slid them aside, a hungry gleam in his sexy fiery eyes as he flicks his thumbs over your revealed and erect nipples. You moaned, grinding faster.

Hiei POV Here you were, on the floor in one of the many halls in your boss' fortress, with the most beautiful girl you'd ever, and just, met on top of you, humping you as your hands were massaging her dark caramel breasts, and you were enjoying every naughty second of it, growling excitedly at the thoughts of the things to come. You moved your hands to her hips, and she squeaked in surprise as you flipped her over and rose to your feet in one quick movement, standing her on her feet and pressing her against the door, attacking her left nipple with your hot tongue. She moaned loudly, and you heard her claws frantically searching for the doorknob. When she found it, you suddenly found yourself being pushed on the bed, and that Belle was stripping slowly, gently caressing each part of herself she uncovered. Your manhood was slowly tearing the seams of your pants as she unclasped the broach holding her top together, and squeezed her breasts as it dropped to the floor. Next, she unhooked her sorry excuse for a skirt, and bent over--**all** the way over, as she slid down her wet thong. As she unbuckled her belts, she made a leash out of one and lay next to you on the bed, gently cupping your balls as she looped it around your neck. You groaned, pushing up your hips, wanting to feel her hands around your cock with no annoying, itchy clothing in the way...

"We'll get to that later, my little firefly, but as of now, I want to play first." She said. She took the other belt she had, and in some inexplicable way bound your crossed wrists to the bottom of the bedpost. She then gently nuzzles your neck, licking a trail up to your lips. Your tongues swirled together in a frenzied dance for a time before she broke it reluctantly, a glistening trail of saliva running from your lips as she continued down your body. You let out a choked sob as she glided her tongue over your nipples, first one, and then the other. You groaned as you tried to move your arms, to no avail. You were struggling to hold on, and there was a lot of Belle which you sorely wanted to suck and lick; her slender neck, her tempting nipples, her throbbing heat, which was getting wetter with her sweet glaze by the minute... This is what I get for handing over the reins…

She kissed both before making a trail of wet kisses down to your navel, dipping her tongue in it gently. You groaned, not only from the pleasure she was giving you with her mouth, but also with her breasts, which were trapping your already trapped member in between their soft skin. "Ohhh…Belle…" She chuckled as she nuzzled the firm flesh still trapped in your pants, which you desperately wanted off right now. Your chest heaved in excitement as she loosened each belt with her teeth, and raised an eyebrow as she pulled down your pants and saw that no underwear were in her way. "So you like to go commando, eh? Fine with me…Mmm, you're a nice size…" You threw your head back, panting heavily as she felt you, gently stroking and caressing…

"Suck me."

You said it firmly, almost like an order, and smiled as she bowed her head with a smirk, fully prepared to obey your command.

Belle's POV You were eager to please Hiei, and the forcefulness in his tone aroused you. You dragged your tongue slowly over his hot flesh from the base to the tip, and mentally smirked as he shivered, a deep moan arising from his throat. You started sucking him slowly, easing a little bit in and out of your mouth at a time, going at a torturously slow pace. He threw his head back, lifting hips up in a begging, submissive gesture. You smiled; there were advantages to a smaller man! You lifted his slender, silky legs—the envy of any human girl, over your shoulders, and he pressed them against the base of your wings. One of your hands massaged his soft, perfectly round balls, and the other braced the small of his back, holding his lower half off the bed while you sucked faster, much to his delight. You moaned continuously around his cock, your head bobbing, moving in time to his undulating hips.

"Hah…hah…mmm…" you looked up at your lover, and were pleased when you saw his eyes; nearly closed, unfocused and gleaming with passion, his entire body flushed a light pink; coated in sparkling sweat, making every curve and muscle shine under the dim firelight, his mouth open in a pant, his tongue hanging out slightly. …Mmm, I picked a good one…he's gorgeous. you thought. You felt your pussy throbbing harshly now, and the smells of your heat, sweat and sex were mixing in the air of the room, creating an intoxicating musk that drove you insane with need.

With a final, long suck, you released Hiei's cock, fumbling for the end of the lonely belt still securely buckled around Hiei's neck. When you found it, you sat down slowly on Hiei's still stiff penis, sighing in pleasure as you felt it stretch and fill you. Your inner muscles clamp around his member greedily, strangling a hoarse cry from him. You pulled at Hiei's "leash" as you rode him, rocking your hips faster and faster to match the droning blood in your ears. Hiei was pushing his hips up to meet your grinding, his eyes snapped shut to prevent coming too early at the sight of your sweaty breasts that he couldn't touch bouncing and bobbing around directly in his face because of the strain on his neck from the leash. "Oh...fuck yeah…" you moaned as you started to lean back, spreading your legs and grinding even faster against your fiery little lover. He matched your speed, bumping his slender hips up at an agonizingly fast pace as he growled in his passion. "Oh…oh…ohhh…" Your free hand, which was lying on his stomach to balance yourself, was digging your clawed fingers into his soft skin, causing small trails of blood to trickle down the sides of his body, but this just seemed to turn him on even more. You slammed your hips down a final time, and you screamed as Hiei thrust so hard as he came that you arched 3 feet off the bed, causing you to climax in time with him.

As the frenzied fever died down, you numbly removed your belts off of his neck and hands, and weren't surprised when you suddenly felt yourself on your stomach, and in seconds, your hands were bound and you were gagged by a soft, white bandana. You wriggled a little in excitement. "My turn. On your knees." Hiei's husky voice whispered in your ear. You complied quickly, but clumsily, as it was somewhat of an awkward position since your arms were tied behind your back, not to mention you still hadn't quite recovered from your last climax, but then…

_**Thwack**_!

You made some sound between a yelp and a moan, and before your fogged mind could register what had happened, it happened again.

_**Thwack**_!!

This time, you could figure out that the pain had sprung from your behind, but you still couldn't fathom what it _was_…

_**THWACK**_!!

You suddenly understood. It was a belt. Hiei was spanking you. And that last one had hurt a bit. "Mmm…" you groaned softly. A warm hand was rubbing your behind, lips gently tracing the bruises left there…

And then a very large and **very** erect penis was abruptly shoved into you.

"MMM!! Mmm…" came your muffled scream. "Yes…" Hiei whispered as his claws glided down your back, making thin ribbons of red appear. "So, how does it feel to be tied up and fucked? You like that don't you?" he asked. You nodded, pushing back against his now still hips. He slapped your ass roughly, causing you to yelp. "Not yet. Just…let me savor it…" he said, rubbing the sore spot gently.

He was still for a few moments, and it was pure, pleasurable agony. You wanted to feel him banging the living daylights out of you; fucking you through the floorboards. As if he'd read your mind, he partially bent over you, kissing the nape of your neck, making your goosebumps rise. He slapped your ass again, starting his pumping slowly, but within the minute, his control was lost, your unspoken wish thoroughly granted as he thrust madly within you, delving deeper with each rock of his hips. You were moaning and screaming behind the gag; this was perfect. His forcefulness, your helplessness, him pounding the shit out of you, it was like heaven. Your eyes rolled back as the world shrunk; the only sight being the bed rocking furiously, the only smells being blood, sweat, and sex, the only sounds being moaning, panting, screaming, groaning, and wet skin slapping endlessly against itself.

Your wings unfurled, and you started to loose control of your powers, as did he. You felt blazing fire, red and black, swirling around you and your lover, mixing in with the eternal flames that were ablaze within you. Hiei didn't slow down for a second, as he knew though he was lost to the flames, they would not harm him or you. The fire quickly spread to everything in the room, but there was no smoke, and nothing burned except your body as your flesh was being pleasurably delved into, again and again…

"Ohhh Belle…ah…ah…mmm…yes…yes…Oh God…Hah...HAAH…AAAHHH!!" Hiei screamed as his hips suddenly stilled, his flaming seed shooting into you. You screeched inhumanly as your mind was shot into an orbit of pure euphoria; a place that you could only visit for moments at a time. Your clouded mind barely registered the fact that Hiei had his fangs lodged in the nape of your neck, but just as quickly as you felt the pain; it vanished as he removed them and lapped away the drops of blood that dripped from the wound as you slid your hips down shakily to the bed.

Hiei lazily slipped out of you with a slick, wet sound, removed the gag and freed your arms, and you shared a final, sloppy, noisy kiss before you lay on your back and Hiei snuggled into your chest. You thought you heard him snoring softly as his breathing slowed and deepened, but as some clarity entered your mind, you realized that he was purring like a cat…Will he ever run out of surprises? you thought you yourself as you draped your wings around you and your mate, shrouding you in the calmness and silence of darkness…

_Lost to the Dragon's Flames,_

_Here they lay, safe and warm_

_Surrounded by love and serenity_

_Bound by the blaze; forevermore._

_**Owari**_


End file.
